Batgirl
Batgirl is one of the Story Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71264 Story Pack for The LEGO Batman Movie franchise. Background Batgirl appears for the first time in the farewell party of her father as she is about to become the new commissioner. She says to everyone, including Bruce Wayne, that her new changes for Gotham City are to team up with Batman. But her speech is interrupted when the Joker came on with his minions to surrender to oneself. She suspects but decides to take them the same. After some interviews with Batman, she sees that Batman is heartbroken so says that the interviews are over and she leaves. The next day she sees that Batman is watching the Joker and the others at Arkham Asylum. She wants him to know what are Joker's plans, but Batman refuses to help her and escapes. Hours later, she finds Batman again and she tries again to help him to team up together. Batman and his son Robin (with the Phantom Zone's Projector) accept to help. But Barbara sees Robin has the Phantom Zone's Projector and try to get it out, but Batman and Robin run away with the Phantom Zone's Projector and they go to the Joker's cell and Batman takes the Joker to the Phantom Zone. She locks up him and Robin, and tell him that when she was a girl, she wanted to be like him, but now she doesn't because of his selfishness. That makes Batman sad about that. Moments later, she sees in the TV that Joker came back with the help of the Phantom Zone's allies and they destroy the city. Barbara frees Batman and Robin with the condition to teamwork with her. Batman angrily accepts and they come with Robin and Alfred. They manage to destroy Sauron after she saved Alfred from falling. They take a moment to have a selfie, but Batman gets Heartbroken again thinking in his family. He makes Robin, Barbara and Alfred go away with the machine and he decides to do the work alone. When Batman was in the Phantom Zone, Barbara and the others get backs to Bruce Wayne mansion and they are attacked. He gets back and saves them all. When Barbara was about to leave, Batman apologies for his selfishness and reveals to everyone that he did because his great fear was to be part of a family again and he didn't want to lose them again. With all forgiveness and Barbara finally helping him with Robin and Alfred, they team up with Joker's other minions, including Bane, the Riddler, Two-Face, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, the Scarecrow and others, and they make a plan to get back all the Jokers allies to the Phantom Zone including having new customers. And then Barbara is called Batgirl. Once they finished, the city is separating and after Batman says the Joker to help him and meaning as his greatest enemy, the Joker, and the others help them and the Gotham city is back to normal again. Now that everything is back to normal, Batman decides to back in the Phantom Zone. But before, he reveals to his son Robin that he is Bruce Wayne. This act made Barbara be surprised to know who he really is and say goodbye. After he's rejected, he falls and Barbara manages to grab Batman. Everyone (Including Barbara) sees Phyllis (The Phantom Zone's keeper) that she sees in good as Batman and she decides to stay in the Gotham city again. They leave the villains free for 30 minutes and she becomes a family with Batman, Robin, and Alfred. Abilities * Boomerang * Grapple * Rope Swing * Detective Mode * Stealth * Glide * High Security Access Quotes Trivia * In the film, she was voiced by Rosario Dawson who reprises her role in the game. ** The credits misspell her name as "Rasario Dawson". * Her outfit is similar to her 1966 Batman TV series outfit. Her 1966 outfit hasn't appeared physically but was featured virtually in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * She shares the same utility belt with Excalibur Batman. * Her toy tag resembles the colours of her clothing and also includes the Batgirl logo. * She is the seventh character to have the Glide Ability, the first six were Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Benny, Sensei Wu, LEGO Batman and Nightwing. * Her quote towards mechs and big-figs is similar to Chase McCain's quote towards them. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Female Characters Category:Index Category:Keys Category:Film Characters Category:Wave 7.5 Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Stealth Ability Category:Glide Ability Category:Boomerang Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:High Security Access Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Rope Swing Ability Category:Detective Mode Ability Category:Wave 7.5 Characters Category:Superheroes